legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Helmut Albarea
is the head of the Albarea Duke Family, lords of the Kreuzen Province and its capital, Bareahard in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance Personality As one of the empire's high-ranking nobles, the Duke believes himself and the family name to be of "highest honor" thus portaying a haughty, selfish and arrogant attitude. Like all nobles who stick to tradition, Helmut shows little concern for the commoners' lives believing he possesses them and all in his land such as raising taxes with little regard of any negative impact. He is particularly harsh towards his youngest son, Jusis, because of his commoner birth, telling him not to bring shame to their name and showing little interest Jusis's personal life at the academy or his friends. Out of the Four Great Houses, Helmut was the most ambitiuous that he was willing to perform heinous acts without any consult from the Alliance. The Ymir invasion and the Celdic arson incidents made the fact evident that his dispicablesness was enough to have his allies, subordinates and family turn their backs on him. Just for power and position, the Duke displayed mericless to attack innocents and make boorish decisions like using Machias as leverage in the faction conflict. Ultimately, the Duke was a pampered and egotistical tyrant. However during his house arrest, Helmut did show little remorse over his actions, instead frequently lashing out and blaming others such as his son for his selfishness. History Trails of Cold Steel Duke Albarea does not show up on-screen frequently in the first game. Instead, his influence is seen through the actions of the Kreuzen Provincial Army and the orders they carry out in his name. Class VII first experiences his influence on their field studies to Celdic and Bareahard. They hear from the citizens in those cities, which are both under the power of Duke Albarea, about the huge tax increases which make it difficult for commoner merchants to make a living. During their field study in Celdic, they have a confrontation with Kreuzen Army soldiers, who were doubtless under the Duke's orders, which reveals that they were trying to get the merchants of Celdic to cease complaining about the draconian tax increases that were making it difficult for them to make a profit. In Bareahard, Class VII learns that the provincial army is undergoing a dramatic increase in military power, including tanks being brought in by train, and the re-fortification of Aurochs Fort, in order to combat the military power of the Chancellor and his Imperial Army. During Class VII's field study to Bareahard, Machias Regnitz is arrested by the provincial army under false charges, so that the Duke could have an important bargaining chip in any conflict or negotiation with the Chancellor's reformist faction, which includes Machias's father, Governor Carl Regnitz. Trails of Cold Steel II Duke Albarea is a primary member of the Noble Alliance, although not the primary leader, much to his dissatisfaction. He spends much of the game trying to get the political leverage to advance his position in the Alliance, and shows little concern for any civilians who may be hurt by his schemes. Early in the game, he sends jaegers to the peaceful village of Ymir in an attempt to capture Princess Alfin and thereby gain political power in the Alliance. This action was widely condemned by people both within and outside the Alliance as a desperate and foolhardy grab for power, with a callous lack of regard for the lives of Ymir's people. Towards the end of the war, when the Duke sends his soldiers to burn Celdic for its disobedience and break from his control, Class VII, led by his own son, Jusis, take action to arrest the Duke for his crimes and to prevent any further aggressive actions. Class VII receives encouragement for this course of action from Rufus Albarea, who calls the Courageous to tell them that the Alliance does not condone the Duke's actions, and that the Alliance would not interfere in any attempt to stop him. Class VII invades Aurochs Fort, where Duke Albarea was holed up, and arrested him. Jusis takes over control of Bareahard in his father's stead, and Duke Albarea spends the rest of the war under house arrest. Character Profile Notes/Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Aristocrat Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Imperial Nobles